Boys Night Out
by miniwoo
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru met 3 years ago.  Now they live together and are contemplating marriage.  However, their ideas of how a marriage works may be different.  This story follows our favorite couple during one tumultuous, eye opening week.
1. Intro

Yay! So my seminar presentation and symposium are finally over! Now all I have left are 3 reports, 1 paper, 2 exams that count for nothing. Yipee.(insert finger twirl with overloaded sarcasm)

A/N: So I was going to post this as a one-shot in its entirity in My Collection but I thought it'd be fun to go through the week the same way our favorite couple do so I will be posting a chapter a day through Friday. Now these are short chapters but I think its kind of fun this way. This is already completed so there'll be no procrastinating or year long waits.

As today is Sunday, I am posting the introduction.

Lenny and Carl, and Wayland Smithers belong to the Simpsons (I'm just borrowing their names) and I have nothing against Sweet Baby Rays BBQ sauces-I actually like and used them. I'm using my creative license for the rib cooking method—it is a variation of how someone I know did them but I'm taking liberties since I can't remember everything.

new scene same day

_-Kenshin's thoughts- on Wednesday_

-an action, like sniffing or nudging-

* * *

><p>Kenshin and Kaoru:<p>

Met at a hockey game three years ago. She squirted him with ketchup as she was trying to shake some out onto her hot dog. After much perverted banter and chasing, on Kenshin's part, Kaoru hesitantly but happily gave Kenshin her phone number. They dated for several months before Kaoru would agree to a full time, exclusive relationship. Kenshin, on the other hand had been ready for marriage at that point. Still he wanted to be with her so he waited, calling her his fiancé even though it wasn't quite official, but she never cared to argue over it. Now, finally after three years of being together, Kaoru had at least agreed to move in together, though it wasn't without some tense conversations, and more intense make-up sex.

It is three months after their cohabitation arrangement in which Kenshin gave up his penthouse suite on the ritzy upper right side to move into Kaoru's spacious but modest loft on the lower left side. She was not ready or willing to let go of her home that was only two blocks away from the ice rink she grew up training at. If Kenshin wanted to live together then he was going to have to make the move. He settled himself in rather quickly even as she struggled to adjust to another presence. It wasn't that there was no love between them but Kaoru found that their idea of relationship partnerships and married life was much different. It was a slow realization and she didn't expect to solve the issue without compromise but this realization came to full light one particular week.

The sooner Kenshin came to recognize that there were just some things that would always be part of her lifestyle and personality, the sooner they could work on the issues Kaoru could foresee. While she was willing to help him out and be home with him, she was not going to allow it to be expected that she would be Miss Suzie Q Homemaker Happy Housewife.

* * *

><p>AN: Originally I had it in my head to have a narrator like a 50's radio show. A good reference would be Looney Toon's House of Tomorrow, or Disney's Goofy's How To's. It works for some of it but not all so I decided to forget it. That's why some things may sound strange as you read.

Now on to the rest of the week!


	2. Monday

I forgot to add the standard disclaimer for RK—I don't own it, there.

My regular warnings apply—always be aware of mature content and foul language.

means new scene, same day

For some reason wasn't letting me upload last night, so sorry this is a bit late. I tried like 10 times. Anyway, since its ok now, I figured I'll post Monday this morning and Tues. tonight.

{}{}{}{}new scene in the same day

* * *

><p><em>MONDAY<em>:

"Mmmmm...your so warm in the morning," a husky voice whispered in the sleepy woman's ear.

"Ugh, cut it out Kenshin, we still have a few minutes before the alarm goes off," came the curt reply from the woman who had now moved to the other side of the bed after turning and pulling the blankets over her entire form-effectively removing any warmth the frisky red-head next to her used to have.

Kenshin shot straight up at the abrupt loss of warmth, eyes blinking in shock.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

He smirked to himself.

"Well, I was trying to wake you up nicely and take advantage of those few extra minutes but...since you want to play like that then..."

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGG...KENSHIN!"

"HAHAHAhahhahaha...time to get up!

{}{}{}{}

"I can't believe you did that Kenshin. That was an awful way to wake the woman you love up."

"Aw, come on now love. I made it up to you in the shower after and I made your favorite breakfast."

A mumbled "your just lucky I like that thing you do with..." then louder Kaoru spoke, pointing her spoon at him,"you better be glad there were still some Cocoa Puffs in the cabinet, I won't forgive you if we run out of it this week."

Kenshin just chuckled and with a glare Kaoru went back to eating her Cocoa Puffs.

{}{}{}{}

On the car ride to work things were mostly silent with the exception of the radio. It was Kenshin who decided to talk first and so he reached over to shut the radio off.

"So, Kaoru. I was thinking."

At that Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, skeptic that Kenshin had the capability to think at all. Did I already mention how much Kenshin loved Kaoru's sarcastic and teasing mannerisms?

Dryly he replied to the look, "Yes, shocker, I know, but really. Me and the guys usually play poker on Friday's right? So I was thinking I could have poker night at our place. You know show off a bit." He finished with a smile.

"Oh! Can I play too?" Kaoru asked really wanting to play, she'd been a card shark in college and thought evilly of how fun it'd be to wipe them all out.

Kenshin's face softened, "Ah, sorry sweetie, it's just for us men. We like to, you know have a man's night-you understand, don't ya?"

Kaoru's face lit with understanding. "So you mean a boy's night, like how I have a girl's night with Misao and Megumi sometimes?"

"Man's night," Kenshin corrected, " and yeah just like that but could you not have a girls night Friday?"

"I wasn't planning to, they're both away for work right now anyways, but why? Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I just wanted to introduce you to a couple of the guys who hadn't met you yet."

"I see, it all comes with showing off the arm candy thing."

If Kenshin had been paying better attention then he probably wouldn't have missed the light sarcasm in Kaoru's reply, but Kenshin was a man after all-a sharp man but completely oblivious.

"Oo, could make those awesome ribs that you made at your dad's party for us?"

Kaoru turned toward the window. This was why she wasn't too keen on relationships-they got comfortable and when people were comfortable they became careless-not that Kenshin intended to hurt her feelings.

"Kenshin those take three days to marinate, not to mention applying the rub, and several hours to cook if you want it done properly."

He made a pouty face and whined like a bitch, "awwww, but Kaoru they're the best ribs ever and no man party can be a man party without manly food like ribs."

She had to chuckle at that, he just sounded so foolish.

"Fine, we'll go shopping tomorrow and get everything for your boy's night out."

"Man's night."

"..."


	3. Tuesday

_TUESDAY:_

"I don't think this is the right sugar you used." Kenshin said as he took the package of light brown sugar out of the shopping cart, immediately after Kaoru had placed it in.

"Kenshin, I made the ribs, I know what I used." Kaoru replied irritated.

He made a sour face.

"No, Kaoru. I'm sure you used raw sugar."

"I didn't, the raw sugar won't give the flavor we're looking for."

Clearly not liking being wrong, Kenshin pressed his luck.

"But it's was in a brown package, maybe your mistaken."

At her wits end, "Look Kenshin, you are the one who wanted "manly" food (here Kaoru makes the quotation gesture with her hands). I would much rather go to the rink instead of mixing, rubbing, and marinating ribs for your boys night. Now who made the ribs at my dad's party me or you?" Still gesturing sharply and now pointing rather pointedly.

He blinks. "Uuhhh...you, but..."

"Unh ah," making a zip it sigh signaling him to keep his mouth shut, "I did, yes?"

A nod.

"Yes! Good. Now do you want to make them yourself or do you want them made right?"

Now after having effectively been shut up Kenshin grabbed the previous package of light brown sugar and placed it nicely in the shopping cart with a wary smile. Kaoru took off through the next few aisles annoyingly taking items off the shelf and throwing them into the cart.

Kenshin now strolled a ways behind Kaoru so as not to get in her way or to be heard mumbling about it being a man's night not boys night.


	4. Wednesday

I'm posting early in the day today because I have a 15 page paper due by midnight so I need to get moving on that. I'm semi embarrassed I almost missed my final today. My instructor's wife, another instructor, woke me up texting if I was on my way. My alarm never went off.

_italics are Kenshin's thoughts_

**_bold italics are an action like "sniff, sniff"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday:<strong>

The middle of the week, hump day, the day that begins the weeks decent toward the weekend and all of it's fun possibilities. Possibly the most boring, uneventful day of the week-unless you live in a loft on the lower left side just two blocks away from an ice rink. Oh, and your name is Kenshin or Kaoru.

On this particular Wednesday Kenshin had come home from work early and thought that he would help Kaoru out with the ribs that she bought the wrong sugar for. After all, his coworkers Lenny and Carl had barbecues all the time, and many manly grill fests so of course he could take their advice and make Kaoru's rib recipe even better.

Kaoru had sent him a text earlier letting him know that their neighbor would pick her up from work so she could take him to the rink for some tips. With no Kaoru, this left Kenshin alone, in the house, with nothing but pointers on how ribs should properly be made, by his expert coworkers.

Standing over a pot of boiling water Kenshin carefully watched the ribs Kaoru had been marinating in the fridge since their trip back from the grocery store.

He poked them with the pitchfork thing.

He prodded and flipped with the tongs.

He even made a special stop at the store to pick up Lenny and Carl's guaranteed, lip-smacking, melt in your mouth, Sweet Baby Rays BBQ x-Tangy sauce of which he dumped into the pot of ribs and boiling water.

Loud banging and thumping could be heard in the hall outside of the apartment followed by something that suspiciously sounded like, "Get back here you ungrateful little BRAT!"

No, it was, "Get back here you ungrateful little BRAT!" because he heard it again, and again with shouts of "BUSU, BUSU, you old hag!" in between.

Ah, yes the sweet sounds of his lovely Kaoru and the well behaved, soon to be college student down the hall.

Kenshin went to open the door but pulled back as another masculine voice was heard.

"Hey, Kao-chan! "

_Kao-chan?_

"You left your laptop in my car and the brat left a stick."

"Oh, thanks Sou-chan."

_Sou-chan?_

"I really appreciate the ride and you helping us out."

"Ah, no problem. That boy's got skills. With some more practice and you training him, he may even make varsity as a freshmen."

"Ssssshhhhhhhhh! Don't let him hear that, his head might explode. Anyway, I miss this and the guys."

A thoroughly confused Kenshin once again thinks: _The guys? What guys?_

"Yeah we miss you too. The ball and chain act doesn't suit you Kaoru. You should come hang out more often and the brat can come on Friday too."

_Ball and chain act?_

"Aw, cut it out Sou, he's a good guy and I like..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know...And I know you like to feel free and unrestrained. You'll make a good wife Kaoru, you never have to worry about that, but you'd make an even better one to someone who understands you."

At that Kenshin looked through the peep hole in time to see Kaoru hugging some guy with short dark hair and a slim but sturdy build and Kenshin saw red.

"So, Kao-chan...see you on Friday then!"

Kenshin opened the door aggressively to see the man's back as he left to the elevator.

"Oh! Kenshin you startled me."

Kaoru tiptoed up to reach Kenshin's lip for a hello kiss.

He returned the peck stiffly while his eyes darted up and down the hall.

"Who was that?" Kenshin asked rather shortly.

"Who?" Kaoru started, "Oh, that..."

"Yeah who? Who is Sou-can (in a girly imitation voice)? What is with this Kao-chan thing? What Friday? That is man day." Kenshin finished with a huff as Yahiko the neighbor came out of the apartment a couple doors down.

Kaoru was rather shocked having never been spoken to like that by anyone before, let alone Kenshin.

"Yo Busu! I left a stick in Sou-sempai's car. Did he leave already?"

Shaken out of her stupor.

"Yeah, but he brought it up before he left. He asked if you wanted to go on Friday?"

"Hell yeah, getting a chance to play with those guys; there's no way I'd turn that down!"

"Good, Nishi will come by around 6:30 p.m. to pick you up. Now go on and get a good rest, you worked really hard today. Soujiro is a tough coach, you'll need to be in top shape if you want to play for him."

"Nishi? Yoshi! I get to play with a pro! Night Kao, later Kenshin." Yahiko waved as he ran back to his apartment without the stick he was looking for.

Kaoru sighed noticing she had forgotten too.

"Ahem." A sever looking Kenshin once again demanded attention. "What do you mean Friday?"

"Kenshin, Yahiko was invited to play a pick up game with some of my old friends and teammates."

"But you'll be here on Friday right, it's man's night."

"Kenshin..."

_**sniff, sniff**_

_**sniff, sniff**_

Kenshin kept trying to stare down Kaoru waiting for some sort of response.

That is until Kaoru figured out that there was an unusual smell, a smell that was coming from her apartment. A smell that smelled suspiciously like boiling ribs and Sweet Baby Rays x-Tangy sauce.

As far as she knew, the only ribs in the house were the ribs they had bought yesterday that were supposed to be in the refrigerator marinating.

A homemade marinade that had taken an hour and a half to prepare, not to mention the hour it took to clean out the refrigerator to make space for the bins of marinating ribs, that were definitely still in the fridge and not boiling in a pot on the stove in a god awful mixture of Sweet Baby Rays x-Tangy sauce and water.

No, they were still in there waiting for her to take out tonight so she could start the rubbing process which would continue periodically from tonight through tomorrow, until they were ready to be cooked very slowly on Friday.

The glare she sent Kenshin melted the look of condescending superiority that had made it's way onto his face.

His expression slowly, and gradually melted into something that spoke of guilt, sheepishness, anxiety, and fear.

The last one is what Kaoru planned to take full advantage of if her suspicions were confirmed.

Agonizingly slow, Kaoru made her way to the kitchen.

There was no way Kenshin would be that stupid. Especially after last night's shopping fiasco and the argument they had over these very same ribs.

In the doorway Kaoru could see: a pot of boiling brown gunk, with stiff brown things popping out covered with the same brown gunk glued to them and boiling over the sides of the pot and onto her new top of the line, latest model stove that had only been installed three months before Kenshin.

Kenshin was making sure to stay out of arms reach but was inching his way toward the kitchen when Kaoru turned sharply with a look that would kill. He may have even peed a bit.

"A, a, aa, aaaa...Lenny and Carl..."

"Grrrrr..."

_Was that a growl?_

"They BBQ all the time and...Eep!"

Kaoru slammed her bag on the ground, pointed Yahiko's stick threateningly at Kenshin earning another girlish eep! from him before breaking it in half with her bare hands, then marched out the door slamming it shut.

_But what about my man's night_.

Apparently he was that stupid.

* * *

><p>Does anyone know why the reply link isn't working on reviews?<p>

Kokoronagomu: ch.2 review-yes, we'll find that Kaoru has quite the tolerance level here despite her aggravation(Kenshin). Ch. 3-yes they do.

SRAS9: Thanks for commenting! Glad you like it and don't worry there'll be an update every day until the end on Friday.

Oh yeah, I posted a comment on my profile page with a link to a tidbit about the reanimation of RK. I do hope its true. Can't wait to get more info.


	5. Thursday

**_action_**

* * *

><p><em>Thursday:<em>

**_nudge...nudge_**

A very exhausted Kaoru stirred sleepily as Kenshin tried to wake her.

**_nudge...nudge_**

"Kaoru," he whispered. "Come on babe wake up, it won't be good for you to sleep on the couch like that. Please get up."

"uhnnn...go away."

"Alright then, since you don't want to get up, and I can't possibly let you stay like that, I'll just have to carry you."

"uh, don't bother me."

Kenshin then proceeded to pick his beloved Kaoru up and carry her to their bedroom, where he promptly took off her pants, hesitated, then covered her up with the blanket.

After preparing himself for bed, Kenshin joined Kaoru, pulling her close to him and began to draw circles on her stomach. He remembered her luscious legs exposed to him not too long before and trailed his hands lower with fingers barely grazing her skin.

He breathed into her ear.

"Kaoru...you are so hot right now, please wake up."

Kenshin placed gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder.

She gave a little jerk pushing him back from her.

He stopped in surprise then pulled her to him again and continued, his hands now finding their way up her shirt and unclasping her bra.

She let him take it off, after all they are uncomfortable to sleep.

Kenshin gently caressed her sides, stomach, and lightly over her breasts. As soon as he made to squeeze, Kaoru jerked again.

Effectively pushing him away.

Not just a little hurt and feeling rejected, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru, yanked her tightly to him and pressed his excruciatingly hard self against her.

In a whiney whisper Kenshin pleaded, "But Kaoru, I NEED you," thrusting a little more at the word need.

To which she threw her butt back into him knocking him off of the bed. Kaoru sat up and stared angrily at Kenshin.

"Yeah?" She practically shouted, "Well I NEED sleep! I spent the ENTIRE day redoing the ribs YOU so desperately want for YOUR stupid boys night. The ribs YOU decided that YOUR friends knew how to make better, even though YOU wanted ME to make MY grandmother's recipe, NOT THEIRS. I was out late last night buying the ingredients for your precious ribs and because it was so late I had to go to the superstore two towns over since the market a few blocks over doesn't carry what I need for MY GRANDMOTHER'S RECIPE! Then I had to do the prep work when I got back so it would be ready for today's continued prep work."

Kenshin looked a bit taken aback at his Kaoru's hostility while she proceeded to tear him a new ass hole.

"So I hardly got any sleep at all last night. I was hoping to take a bit of a nap today between marinating and rubbing, get your mind out of the gutter and wipe that look off your face, but as always shit comes up. Then I had promised Yahiko down the hall a training session at the gym, I had a report that need to be brought into work today that I just found out about guess when? Today. Even though I took a personal day to make sure YOU had YOUR ribs for YOUR BOYS NIGHT! Thank god you had to work late tonight because that gave me some time to rest and thankfully I was able to pass out nicely on that lovely couch of mine, that you think is not a good couch to sleep on when it actually has therapeutic settings and material that was specifically made for me when I was in training. Tell me Kenshin, do you realize how comfortable that couch is?"

Kenshin wasn't liking that there this overwhelming feeling that he was not going to get laid, as much as he wasn't liking the thought of where Kaoru may be going with her rant...Surely she wouldn't not make the ribs for man night, right?

He plastered on a big smile hoping to placate his wide awake and fuming fiance.

"Hehe...Of course I know it's comfortable, I've sat on it and laid down together with you many times."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she grabbed a pillow. That had been a semi-rhetorical question that should have remained unanswered except for an apology.

"Well then Kenshin, my love, I suggest you take full advantage of this moment and allow yourself to fully comprehend how comfortably one can sleep on a custom, therapeutic couch. And the best way to do that is to sleep by yourself!"

At that Kaoru threw the pillow at Kenshin hitting him square in the face before throwing herself down on the bed and burrowing under the blankets.

* * *

><p>I want Kaoru's couch.<p>

Kokoronagomu: scramburger (_shivers and cringing_) My stomach got queasy thinking about it, I hope he doesn't add gooey condiments (_bleh_). I thought the fact that she didn't bother to hit him was more telling and I agree with you about Kenshin taking the hits. Love the comments, thanks.

Pinaydilag: Yes he is. How he managed to snag her is beyond me—at least in the context of this story.


	6. Friday

O.k. Here it is, the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who stopped by to check it out, especially those who reviewed:

Daisuke: interesting perspective, always good to see the other side of the coin.

Kokoronagomu: thanks, I was hoping it seamed realistic even with Kaoru's unrealistic couch.

Pinaydilag: yes, the kitchen is a sacred place.

Also, gabyhyatt, and SRAS9

{}{}{}{}new scene, same day

**_action:knock, knock_**

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

Today was the day. This stupid boy's night out bullshit would finally end tonight and there was no way in hell that she would ever help him out with another one.

Relieved she got out of bed and prepared for work. She needed to go in early since her boss decided that she did such a great job on the last minute report yesterday that he had a whole pile of things for her today that needed to be finished ASAP.

Kaoru came into the dining area and noted one missing fiancé. Starting her day off right she yelled, "Kenshin get your ass out of my kitchen!"

A pair of guilty amethyst eyes peeped from around the corner-the same corner adjacent to the kitchen.

"Hehe," He replied scratching the back of his head, "I just thought you might want some breakfast."

Kenshin then gently set down a big bowl of Cocoa Puff's to which she promptly dug into.

He sat across from her with an unassuming look on his face but Kaoru could read the curiosity. He was wondering if the stupid ribs would be all right.

"Oh, and Kenshin love?"

"Yes Kaoru, Queen of my universe."

"Just like I've forbidden you to mention the word ribs, I forbid you from entering the kitchen until they are finished."

"Uh, what..."

"Completely finished Kenshin. On a serving platter and put out on the table finished. Capisce!"

"Yes ma'am."

With that she finished quietly and went to work.

Today was going to be a long day. The ribs were cooking and she had planned to come back periodically to check on things. Yahiko's stick needed replacing after she broke it the other day and she felt bad about it. Tonight was a big night for him so she wanted to customize it for him too.

At least she felt a little better now that she had set some guidelines for Kenshin's...help.

{}{}{}{}

About two hours after leaving for work, Kaoru found herself back home to baste and check the ribs.

Upon entering she had a bad feeling.

Everything smelled okay but...

A door shut.

Kaoru stood stock-still. Kenshin should have left an hour after she did. She stood just inside of the entrance waiting for the approaching footsteps to materialize the person behind them.

Surprised amethyst and sapphire clashed.

"Kaoru!"

"Kenshin? What are you doing home still? Shouldn't you be at work by now?"

"Ah, ha, you see..."

There! She spotted a speck as her eyes traveled his form-a tiny burgundy speck.

Seeing red, she completely tuned out everything her flustered fiancé was saying.

What nerve he had, after she had made things quite clear.

"Ah, Kenshin." She said with an all too sweet smile.

Stopping his rambling his head snapped up, "uh, yes, Kaoru?"

She sauntered over to him, swaying her hips.

He audibly gulped.

Sliding her hands slowly up his torso she spoke in low tones, "Actually, I'm kind of glad your still here. My boss just gave me a pile of work and I could use the relief." She ended with her hand wrapped around his tie and a lick to his ear.

Any other time Kenshin would have shoved her against the wall and ravaged her senseless.

This time, however, he started sweating and nervously tried to ease himself away from her.

"Ah, Kaoru...Love. You know, any other time I'd be happy to oblige. More than happy, ecstatic, but I'm going to be late already, and you..."

He was really in a pickle now.

Kaoru just slid her face closer to his lip coming closer and closer. He was trying to turn his head so she wouldn't be able to smell his breath.

"And you, you need to get back too, what with all that new work, and all." He said weakly.

"Come on baby, just a little kiss."

Now he actually physically pushed her back a step.

"Look Kaoru."

Tie in her grasp, "No Kenshin, YOU look."

Shoving the end of his tie into his face to show him the microscopic spot of burgundy.

"Ummm...I have to go to work." And off he went.

{}{}{}{}

Lunchtime found Kaoru on the way home again.

Once again, her red head was there. Only this time they met in the hall in front of the door.

"Kenshin." She acknowledged but barely glancing in his direction.

"Kaoru?" He greeted rather unsure of what to expect.

"Are you coming or going Kenshin?"

"Huh? Oh I just got here."

"Good, now get going."

"What?" he asked confused. "I was just going to have..."

Snapping a glare at him Kaoru sharply replied, "don't even think about it Kenshin."

And off he went.

{}{}{}{}

Two hours after lunch and…

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Smithers?"

"Oh, Mr. Himura, how have you been?" Mr. Smithers asked a bit too brightly.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ah, yes actually. There seems to be a chain locked around my door. I can't get in."

Mr. Smithers motioned for Kenshin to come a bit closer.

"You see Mr. Himura, Ms. Kaoru asked that a special lock be put on the door to keep you out this afternoon. She threatened me on pain of death to ensure that you do not enter the apartment until after 6:00 p.m. I'm terribly sorry, but Ms. Kaoru is scary!"

A bit embarrassed Kenshin replied, "It's okay, I understand."

Kenshin dejectedly began walking away.

Once Kenshin was out of sight, Kaoru came out from behind the pillar.

"He is gone Ms. Kaoru."

"Thank you for your help Wayland. Your the best concierge in the city."

She handed him a hundred.

"Thank you Ms. Kaoru. I hope things will be alright, he looked rather sad."

"Don't you worry about anything, he brought it on himself." She gave him a bright smile," Thanks again for your help."

{}{}{}{}

"Yes, Yahiko." The harried and annoyed woman spoke into the phone. "YES!"

She took a deep breath.

The boy was anxious and she could understand that. It was the first time and maybe only time he'd get to play with some of his idols, but he was really grating on her last nerve.

Between him, the guys trying to get her to come along, her boss's surprise heaping work load that had been dumped on her only yesterday, and her fiancé's stupid boys night out tonight and his insistence on the stupid ribs; she was ready to drive into the oncoming bus just to put herself out of her misery.

"Yahiko, I got you a new stick. I trimmed and sanded it. I taped and customized it so you would be comfortable with it and so it would perform to you."

Eyebrow twitching at his questioning of her abilities she practically screamed, "I have been doing this for over 12 years Yahiko, I know what I'm doing. If you want me to just bring you a stick to customize on your own within the next hour then fine, but I don't think you'll be done and satisfied by the time Nishi comes to get you. Fine, then stop bothering me, and rest up. We won't go easy on you, I mean they won't go easy on you."

She sighed in response to his asking her along and how they all want her there, "I know, I'll think about it."

This was Kaoru's fourth and final trip back home. She had come three other times during the day to check on the ribs and make sure Kenshin didn't sabotage them with his good intentions. Despite his attempts, the ribs were coming along splendidly.

Nishi and Soujiro both called her in an effort to tempt her.

It worked. She was seriously considering their proposal.

After all of this crap with the ribs, she could use the stress relief.

There was nothing more relieving than knocking someone into the boards. The clincher was Nishi's attempted joke of kidnapping her in his equipment bag. She agreed to at least pack up her gear then make a decision when he came for Yahiko.

Besides, it really had been a while since she'd seen all of her boys.

Once home, Kaoru checked the ribs and took them out of the oven. She then went to change into more comfortable clothes—wide leg jeans and a nice top. She wanted to look presentable to Kenshin's friends but she also decided to go ahead and put her thermals on underneath in case she did end up going to the rink.

6:15 had Yahiko banging on the door looking for his new stick.

After a few practice shots he deemed it worthy and ran back to his place to finish getting his gear together.

Not long after, Kenshin came bursting through the door.

"It's 6:20, 6:20, it's after 6 so I'm in." He spoke in a rush, and then more calmly, "I'm in."

Kaoru just stared wide-eyed and blinking at him in surprise.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm just a little nervous. This is the first time the guys are coming over here and the first time some of them are meeting you. I'm going to go change."

Kenshin came back out in a pair of jeans and his favorite band tee. He went to Kaoru and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

Kaoru gave him a soft smile. "It'll be fine Kenshin. This place isn't as ritzy as yours but it's a hot piece of real estate, and they'll love me Kenshin. You love me so you should know."

His shoulders relaxed, "Yes, I do, and I know they will too. By the way, I don't think I've thanked you properly for all you've done this week. I know I've been kind of a prick and all."

"Thank you Kenshin. I appreciate it. I love you, that's why I wanted to fulfill your request, so you'd have a good time."

"I'll make up for all of the hard work your doing, I promise. But um…"

Resting her head on his shoulder Kaoru replied, "Yes Kenshin?"

Holding her out at arms length Kenshin, typical to this story said, "So when are you going to change your clothes?"

Finding herself blinking in shock once again, "Excuse me?"

"Kao-chan, you know I think your beautiful not matter what you have on but you know, come on, tonight is an important night."

"Excuse me, come again, Kao-chan?" She replied annoyed, "What the hell is that? When do you ever call me Kao-chan and what do you mean change my damn clothes?"

"Well the other guys call you Kao-chan and I was hoping you'd wear something cuter, like that skirt you wore to my aunts funeral."

Kaoru taken aback, did a double take, then walked into the kitchen and began to plate the ribs.

Kenshin followed behind nervous with the silence and the absolute loathing on Kaoru's face.

With the ribs plated and placed on the buffet along with the other manly foods like deviled eggs, cucumber sandwiches, and pita chips with avocado dip, Kaoru decided she was calm enough to respond.

"Kenshin, you are not other guys, and you don't go around calling me weird names out of the blue, its just weird. Sou-chan and the others call me that because we grew up together and that's how it's always been. As for my clothes, the skirt I wore to your aunt's funeral? Are you freaking kidding me? I just changed before you got home into this, which I think is cute and more than sufficient considering what you are wearing. Aside from the fact that all I'll be doing is watching T.V. while you guys are doing your "manly" poker thing, while eating your "manly" foods."

"What do you mean you'll be watching T.V.? That'll be a distraction."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just flutter around and make sure you men are well stocked and taken care of, then go hide in my room until you call for me?"

"Or wait in the kitchen."

"WHAT!"

"Come on Kaoru, I'm supposed to be showing you off and what a great woman you are. I want them to see how lucky I am to have you."

"Oh, your lucky all right. Shall we show them how I can wipe your ass too?" She finished with a sarcastic smile.

"Now Kaoru, there's no need for theatrics."

_**Knock, knock**_

"Now Kenshin, I think your guests are here." Kaoru spoke through gritted teeth.

Kenshin went to answer the door while Kaoru went to the bathroom to get herself together.

She could hear him welcoming the guys and after splashing water on her face Kaoru walked out to meet her new friends.

She greeted them with a bright and cheerful smile, welcoming them into their home and offering a round of drinks.

Looking at the clock she excused herself as there was another knock on the door.

Kenshin could hear the relief in Kaoru's voice as she greeted the newcomer.

Since all of the guests he invited were already there Kenshin decided to check out who was at the door.

He reached the area in time to hear Kaoru say that she would get her bag.

"Kaoru, what's going on? Who's at the door?"

It was their young neighbor who replied, "Hey Kenshin! Guess who this is. This is Enishi Yukishiro, he's a NHL'er. He said he'd give me some tips for tonight and I could be on his team. Ain't that awesome! I'll be so good, Coach Seta will have to take me on his team."

Both men shook hands with a death grip as the poker table of men tried to eaves drop peeking around the corners.

While Yahiko was gabbing, Kaoru took the opportunity to get her gear.

As she rounded the corner she happily waved goodbye to the men around the table.

"Glad you decided to join us Kao." Came the baritone of Enishi Yukishiro as Kaoru placed her bag by the door.

Yahiko's eyes lit up as he saw her with her gear.

"Alright! Kaoru's coming. We're going to be on separate teams. Enishi-sempai is on my team and we're gonna wipe the floor with you. HA!"

"Um, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

Smiling Kaoru said,"Nishi-kun, this is Kenshin Himura. Kenshin, this is Enishi Yukishiro. We grew up together and used play on the same team in peewee's and in high school. The League's on break for the Olympics, so Nishi-kun came home. That's why all the guys are getting together for a pick up game, and a few others came back too."

"Yeah, nice to meet you Yukishiro-san." Kenshin gritted out.

"Likewise, Himura," drawled Enishi. "So, Kao, I'll grab your equipment. Come on Yahiko."

"See ya Kenshin!" waved Yahiko excitedly.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, what's going on? Where are you going?"

Sighing she replied, " I decided to go play hockey tonight Kenshin. There are plenty of drinks and food in the fridge. The beer is outside on the balcony getting nice and cold. I'm sure you men are capable of serving yourselves and you can refill the plates easy enough. "

"But…"

"So instead of sitting around and twiddling my thumbs, I'm going to go do what I love with people I've missed."

"But, I'm having my boys night out," Kenshin said helplessly.

"Yeah, well so am I."

Fin

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! The end doesn't quite have that bang I was hoping for, you know. In my head it was really great but once I tried to get it into words, it just wasn't as dynamic. Oh, well. This is ok too, but darn it.<p> 


End file.
